His eyes
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: Ses yeux avaient effrayé tout ses ennemis. Tous. Sauf un.
1. Premier Acte

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà quelque temps que je n'ai rien poster (patapé), mais me revoilà avec "His eyes", petite fic que j'ai écrit en 2-3 semaines... Oui je chôme xD Bon, je voulais écrire quelque chose d'assez triste, avec quand même un Happy End... Promis, la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas joyeux! Enfin, je vous laisses à cette lecture.

* * *

Ses yeux étaient tels le feu.

Ses pupilles écarlates étincelaient dans le noir. Elles flamboyaient d'une vive lueur à l'approche du combat.

Les flammes qui en ressortaient brûlaient d'une certaine chose, mais on ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était.

Peut-être était-ce l'excitation de la bataille.

Peut-être était-ce sa puissance.

Peut-être était-ce simplement son âme qui reflétait sa haine et son malheur.

En tout cas, ses yeux avaient effrayé tout ses ennemis. Tous.

Sauf un.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'un bleu profond qui avait bravé les dangers du temple pour le défier.

"Soit, pensa l'ombre, puisque tu es si téméraire, voyons si tu supportes la douleur de la mort."

Il avait attaqué le jeune garçon, cet être de lumière empli d'Amour, cette chose idiote qui rendait les hommes si naïfs à en mourir.

Et c'est justement ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le choc de leurs lames produisit un son mélodieux aux oreilles de l'ombre et un bruit horrible pour l'être de lumière. Leurs épées, pourtant opposées, étaient identiques et créaient un son unique, que l'on n'aurait jamais pu reproduire avec deux autres lames.

C'était un son clair, vif. Un son divin, un son démoniaque. Le son du Commencement, le son de la Fin.

Le son de la Mort.


	2. Deuxième Acte

Au milieu du Chaos et des Ténèbres. Au milieu du Silence et de la Mort. Ce petit être d'ombre sanglotait dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Combien de fois avait-il maudit les Déesses pour l'avoir fait naître dans ces abysses du Mal? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu vivre dans la Lumière?

Pourquoi était-il simplement venu au monde?

* * *

Sous les assauts de son adversaire, le jeune garçon commençait à fatiguer. Ses membres s'engourdissaient, et sa vue se brouillaient progressivement.

"Je ne peux pas perdre" pensa t-il alors que l'ombre tentait de percer sa défense.

Son ennemi avait tout d'abord tenté de le combattre par la force, mais l'être de Lumière avait montré une défense hermétique, et l'ombre tenta une nouvelle stratégie.

La ruse.

Ses attaques se firent de plus plus lentes, mais il gardait une bonne garde ainsi, le jeune garçon ne pouvait en profiter. Ce-dernier devait maintenir sa garde hermétique et tenter de percer celle de l'ombre, provoquant sa fatigue.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un rat.

Et s'il ne se bougeait pas rapidement, il serait un rat mort.

* * *

Ses nombreuse prières avaient été vaines.

Personne n'était venu le chercher pour l'emmener à la Lumière.

Il était toujours prisonnier des Ténèbres.

Ce silence l'entourait, pesant sur ses épaules, tel une cage de lierre qu'on tranchait inlassablement, mais qui repoussait aussi vite qu'on l'avait coupé.

La solitude régnait en ces lieux et était sa seule compagne dans ces tréfonds de Ténèbres.

Pourquoi était-il seul? Quel était le sens de l'existence de cet enfer? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité briser ce silence en hurlant? Combien de fois avait-il prit peur et refoulé ces envies? Sortirait-il un jour d'ici?

* * *

L'ombre s'élança de nouveau et frappa le bouclier. Le jeune garçon eut un sursaut de surprise. Ce coup était plus vif et fort que les précédents. Son adversaire avait-il ressenti sa fatigue? Si c'était le cas, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Le coup de grâce allait bientôt être porté.

L'être de Lumière serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas! Il y avait bien un moyen de le battre!

Il était temps d'asséner le coup de grâce.

Avec un sourire narquois, il activa le sort d'illusion.

Lorsque sa doublure l'eut remplacé, il se glissa dans les ombres entourantes. Il se faufila derrière le jeune garçon et sortit de sa cachette. Il leva son épée et l'abattis sur la tête de l'être de Lumière, qui ne vit que son propre sang qu'il crachait avant de tomber au sol.


	3. Entracte

Combien de fois avait-il maudit les Déesses pour l'avoir fait naître dans ces abysses du Mal?

Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu vivre dans la Lumière?

Pourquoi était-il simplement venu au monde?

Pourquoi était-il seul?

Quel était le sens de l'existence de cet enfer?

Combien de fois avait-il souhaité de briser ce silence en hurlant?

Combien de fois avait-il prit peur et refoulé ces envies?

Sortirait-il un jour d'ici?


	4. Dernier Acte

Quand le jeune garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux, il perçut une source de lumière à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit l'ombre qui le regardait d'un air vague.

L'être de Lumière se releva brusquement et fouilla la pièce des yeux.

"Pas la peine de chercher ton épée. C'est moi qui l'ai."

Il se retourna vers l'être de Ténèbres qui commençait à jouer avec un poignard.

Effilé.

"Je t'ai également retiré ton bouclier, histoire que l'on puisse jouer ensemble...Sans que tu puisses n'opposes résistance.

-C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas tué...murmura le jeune garçon. Pour jouer... Pour que TU puisses jouer avec moi...

\- Belle déducction" ironisa l'autre.

Il grimpa à califourchou sur lui, le poignard près du cou de l'être de Lumière.

Trop près.

Ce-dernier jeta un regard effrayé à la lame, et tourna les yeux vers son ennemi.

"Pourquoi?

-Premièrement, expliqua l'ombre, parce que te tuer directement aurait été trop fade comme châtiment pour moi. Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai pas été capable d'effrayer avec la simple vue de mes yeux... Et ça, je le considère comme un affront.

Et deuxièment, tu as dû remarquer notre ressemblance plutôt... frappante.

Sache que j'ai vécu dans le noir, dans le silence, seul... J'ai développer ainsi de curieux sentiments. La haine, la colère, la solitude, et beaucoup d'autres. Allons, pourquoi frémis-tu? Ces sentiments ne te sont pas familiers, n'est-ce pas? Pas étonnant pour un être de Lumière.

Je commence à en avoir marre de garder ces sentiments à l'intérieur de moi-même. Il y a longtemps que je recherche une personne sur laquelle les déferler. Quelqu'un qui me ressembles... Quelqu'un comme... Toi."

Le jeune garçon tressaillit. Le dernier mot avait été chuchoté sur un ton mielleux... Meurtrier.

Il allait mourir.

Pourtant, malgré cette menace qui planait sur sa vie, il doutait.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

L"ombre leva le poignard, prêt à asséner le coup de grâce, quand ce fut l'illumination.

"Arrête! hurla l'être de Lumière. Tout était planifié!"

La lame était à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine quand l'ombre stoppa son mouvement.

"Quoi?

-IL a tout préparé!: IL t'a enfermé ici car IL savait que je viendrais, et cela depuis bien longtemps! IL a fait en sorte que tu développes ces sentiments, pour que tu puisses devenir plus puissant contre moi!

-Mais de qui parles-tu? cria l'ombre

-De Ganondorf! s'égosilla le jeune garçon. Pour lui, tu n'es qu'une arme parmi tant d'autres!"

Il ferma les yeux. Ou il avait réussi et il survivait, ou il mourrait. Quelques instants passèrent.

"Et pour les autres?"

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis?"

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'ombre pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis pour les autres?"

Ce qu'il était?

Une ombre? Son ouble? Une créature des Ténèbres?

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son double, et murmura avec un doux sourire:

"Un Être Humain."

* * *

Il laissa tomber le poignard au sol.

"Un... Être Humain?"

Il dévisagea le jeune garçon. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Il était sincère.

Pourquoi ne le rejetait-il pas? Pourquoi le considérait-il comme son égal?

Il était différent.

Il était vraiment...

Un Être de Lumière!

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune garçon.

"C'est la première fois... Que l'on me considères comme un Être Humain..."

Son double l'enlaça doucement, caressant tendrement ses cheveux blancs.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?"

L'ombre releva la tête.

"Mon nom?..."

Il sécha ses larmes avant de répondre:

"Je m'appelle Dark Link. Et toi?

-Mon nom est Link."

Dark Link prit le jeune garçon par les épaules et lui dit:

"Link, mon Être du Bien, tu es mon ange de Lumière. Sors-moi de ces abysses, sauve-moi de ces engloutissants Ténèbres et allons terrasser le Seigneur du Malin. Je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger s'il le faut, ainsi que tu risques la tienne pour chasser les Ténèbres de ce monde. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais je t'en supplie, sors-moi d'ici."

Link se releva, tendit sa main à son double et lui souria doucement.

"Viens. Allons-y."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Enfin! (Faut vraiment que j'écrive plus vite sinon ça va pas aller) Oui, pour le Deuxième Acte, j'ai fait ma grosse méchante, et j'ai coupé au meilleur moment xD

Au début, c'était un Two-Shot, mais j'ai décliné ça en petite fic, histoire d'améliorer la mise en page.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dis Good Bye et à la prochaine fic.

**_Kiwi Matsura~_**


End file.
